Canarrow: Saving Their Children
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver and Sara race to do battle with Slade once more when he escapes from Lian Yu and has the audacity to kidnap their children. Will our duo succeed in saving the ones most precious to them ?


**Hi everyone. This Canarrow fic will involve Sara and Oliver having to rescue their kids from Slade Wilson's clutches. I hope all of you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Oliver and his wife Sara were currently busy sparing at the Arrowcave while their twins, 11 year olds Stephanie and Robbie, were at school. They had been practicing their sword fighting skills and were now practicing with their escrima sticks. Not only did they spar and exercise together for practice, but they also did it for fun and as something they enjoyed doing as a couple. Sure, there were other couples out there who had their own version of couple activities, but Oliver and Sara weren't your typical couple. They in fact led secret lives by night as their city's protectors, known to the public as the Green Arrow and the Black Canary.

John Diggle, one of their partners, was currently helping his wife Lyla with some ARGUS related business while Rory Regan, another one of their partners, alongside Oliver's sister Thea and brother in law Roy, were out patrolling the city in their stead as Ragman, Speedy, and Arsenal respectively.

All of a sudden, the monitors in the Arrowcave started flashing, interrupting Sara and Oliver from their training session, and they turned to see what was happening.

"What on Earth is going on Ollie ? It looks like we're being hacked", an alarmed Sara said in response to whatever this was as she hurried to one of the monitors and worked on it to try and trace the source.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find out", Oliver answered his wife as he also hurried to another monitor to do just that. Suddenly, the screens on all of the monitors in the cave flickered to life and to their shock, horror, and anger, Slade Wilson's face appeared on the screens. He was dressed in his full armor while having his mask tucked underneath him.

"Hello kid, and to the the missus of course. Miss me ?", he asked them gleefully in his rich, Australian accent. "I'm sure the both of you are wondering how I escaped my prison on Lian Yu." However, that actually doesn't matter but what does matter is who I currently have as my guests." Slade then turned his camera behind him and the sight which greeted Oliver and Sara chilled them to the bone while making them angrier than they ever were. They saw Robert and Stephanie tied to a chair each, gagged, and tears streaming from their eyes, eyes which were also widened in fear as they whimpered. Slade then turned the camera back towards his face.

"You see Oliver, Sara. I've kidnapped your two young kids while they were headed home from school and took them to where I currently am. I promised you long ago that I'd make you suffer and that I always keep my promises. What better way to fulfill it than through your children. Now, I could tell you were I'm keeping them but instead I'll let you and your lovely wife use your deductive skills to figure it out for yourselves. But to make this interesting and to show you both how serious I am, I will give you only two hours to find them. If you fail within the allotted time, I will ensure that your lovely children have a lovely spot to rest right next to Shado."

Following these words and with a mad grin on his face, Slade abruptly shut off his camera and left the two parents to be filled with anguish and fiery rage. Oliver and Sara immediately began using the hacking skills they learned during their five years away to trace the signal Slade used in order to find the source.

"I cannot believe that Slade would stoop so low as to kidnap and threaten our own children Ollie. I swear that when I find him I am going to end him and don't you dare try to stop me", Sara said to her husband as she worked while wearing an angry and determined look on her face.

Oliver turned to her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Stop you ? You think I'm going to stop you after what he just did ? What he had the audacity to do to us and our family at this moment, including all that he's already done ? These are my children to and I'm not going to stop you Sara. In fact, I see now that he's to dangerous to be left alive and I'm going to help you do what I should've done all those years ago when Slade first attacked our family. Slade's all about promises ? Well I'm making a promise of my own right now, and I promise that as soon as we locate our children, Slade Wilson's life will end today", he responded to her with conviction, causing Sara to smile at her husband gratefully, happy to see that they were on the same page.

It was a bit difficult, and time was running out, but by combining their slightly rusty hacking skills, although Sara's skills were a bit better than Oliver's, they were able to trace Slade's location, which, coincidentally, happened to be the abandoned factory which served as Oliver's original headquarters when he first began his crusade. The two of them then put on their uniform, got their weapons and everything else that came with their gear, and headed out to save their children and finish this business with Slade once and for all.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N Will Oliver and Sara succeed in finding their children and stopping Slade ? If you want to find out, please go ahead and jump into the next chapter.**

 **Edit: When I had wrote the last sentence, I had had the next and final chapter written and ready to go, but when I went to look for it last month, it was missing and I don't know where it went. I had worked on it and was pleased with the result, but now it's missing and I was annoyed and put out by it. I can't even find it anywhere and I think I saved it. I'll have to rewrite it so it will probably be a long while before it's ready, especially if I'm not in the mood to write. But bummer on losing that chapter and especially if I saved it. Oh well.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
